


Anyway you want it thats the way to reach it anyway you want it!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Cas wearing his pants so low!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway you want it thats the way to reach it anyway you want it!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me from making stupid titles!

'Thats it I am going to shove him against a wall and kiss him.' Dean thought as Cas yawned again with his hands reaching up, his shirt revealing his soft v and his sharp hipbones. Dean was really regretting giving his old jeans to Cas. Sure he needed them but he wasn't sure how much more he could handle of seeing Cas in his lose jeans which hung too low on his hips barely staying up. 

Dean and Cas sat in the lightly lit library and the damn angel had to keep yawning while reading some old text the moose had thrown at him and rubbing his eyes so often lightly. Cas had been up all night as Sam taught him how to use the library, sorting and caring for old text and he didn't know whether to hit Sam or bake him a cake because he kept yawning like a little kitten and Dean was losing the fight. 

Dean was removed from his thought by Cas closing the book, sitting it on the side table and walking towards the mahogany shelf. 'Oh god that isn't even fair.' Dean thought when Cas stood up the the jeans managed to get even lower on his frame.

Cas leaned forward and reached for a book on the top shelf and Dean could feel himself getting way too hot so he crossed his legs and mentally cursed himself. 'I am not getting hard for Cas while he reaches for a book. GET SOME CONTROL! why is he so hot. It isn't fair. Not fair.' 

Dean was reading some book on angels and tried to form any amount of brain power to pry his eyes away from the pale, smooth, godlike- Dean thought and stopped himself because he could feel that train of thought heading towards a bad bad place. 

'Angels,... Cas,.. no! Angels are known for their ability to,... oh no Cas is reaching for another freaking book, no back to reading. Reading is interesting and fun and not his smooth skin... Angels are know for their ability to read minds.... wait. what!?' Dean thought and his eyes immediately got big and looked up slowly from his book to see Cas pulling down yet another book.

'Uh Cas... if you can hear me cough.' Dean thought as Cas flipped through a book mindlessly.

Cas coughed and looked at Dean with a small smile before sitting back down while Dean stuttered internally which probably just amused Cas even greater.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks I love all criticism!


End file.
